In this study we will use a novel combination of genomics tools with field studies to address the function of male reproductive proteins (Acps for Accessory gland proteins) of the dengue vector mosquito, Aedes aegypti, and their potential as targets for genetic control strategies. Male Acps were first identified in Drosophila melanogaster, where they have been shown to have dramatic effects on the reproductive biology of the female. Individual Acps identified from male Drosophila affect female egg production and egg laying, sperm storage, mating and feeding behaviors. Earlier studies with Ae. aegypti demonstrated an effect of "matrone", a partially purified male accessory gland substance, on female behavior and physiology. Matrone or accessory gland fluid injected into female Ae. aegypti has affected female sexual refractoriness, blood feeding behavior, blood digestion, flight, ovarian development, and oviposition. This early work and our own preliminary data indicate that male Acps will be important in Ae. aegypti and makes it imperative to investigate them in detail and determine their function. We will test the hypothesis that Ae. aegypti males transfer Acps to females during mating, and that these proteins have a significant impact on the female mosquito biology and reproductive fitness. Ultimately, these Acps may influence a variety of female traits that drive vector-borne disease dynamics. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE In this study we will identify male reproductive proteins of the dengue vector mosquito, Aedes aegypti. We will investigate the impact of these proteins on female vector biology and their potential as targets for genetic control strategies though a novel combination of laboratory and field studies.